


Good Morning Greetings

by Britneysmilesalot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Listen the angst is only there if you squint this is just cute cute cute, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Morning Kisses, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Kisses, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britneysmilesalot/pseuds/Britneysmilesalot
Summary: Adrien Agreste never fails to give his girlfriend a proper greeting in the morning and he loves to come up with a new nickname everyday.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	Good Morning Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fic. It's just fluff fluff fluff. I had a dream about this idea and I frantically wrote it down before I forgot. This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it! There may be more to come. Don't be shy, leave a reply.

*

Marinette was nervous. Her knee bounced rapidly under her desk as if she needed to use the bathroom and her hands couldn't find a comfortable position to rest in. They fidgeted with her pigtails, with the notebook laying on her desk and with the straps of her purse dutifully slung across her torso in a vicious cycle. To most people it looked like something more akin to losing her mind but for her own sake, she chalked it up to just nerves. You see, the night before had been rather eventful. After a full two years of dancing around each other's affection for the other, they'd finally put their full trust in each other. As of today, Marinette and her kitty were officially a couple.

Of course that meant revealing their identities. Marinette was still trying to grasp the concept of her partner and her long-time crush being the same person. Her _Adrien_ and her _Chat_. Revisiting this thought spurred another wave of anxiousness and her eyes darted frantically from Adrien's desk to the door. Back and forth. Back and forth. Finally the door swung open and in walked the cause of her mental gymnastics himself. Adrien was practically glowing. He wore a grin that could only be described as exuberant and his eyes shone as if someone had placed the sun in them. He looked downright…giddy. This only increased when his eyes landed on Marinette, who stiffened under his gaze.

Quickly picking up on her hesitation, his smile softened. He strode over to her, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. Gently grasping her hand in his own before it could complete its journey to her pigtails. "Good morning princess." He near purred, placing a lingering kiss on her fingertips. Her anxieties melted away at the sound of the familiar nickname. Right. This was not only her new boyfriend, but her best friend. She could do this. They could do this. "Good morning Adrien." She smiled back.

**

Adrien never failed to greet his girlfriend with a nickname in the morning. He looked forward to it. He revelled in the blush that would sometimes spread across her cheeks and nose. He anticipated the heart stopping smile she'd gift to him in return. It was all too wonderful to not indulge in. Today, however, she was running late. And while this was not an uncommon occurrence for Marinette who simply was just "not a morning person", he'd really been looking forward to the fleeting seconds of affection he'd get to share with her this morning. He resigned himself to wait until the recess like he normally did when she had overslept. As if hearing his mental grumbling, Marinette burst into the room like she was being chased. She muttered out an excuse- something about a goose- and hastily made her way to her seat, having been waved off by their teacher.

As she made her way to the desk behind her boyfriend, they caught each others eyes and Adrien decided he couldn't wait until recess. He wanted to see her beautiful smile and rosy blush. He gently caught her wrist before she could walk past, halting her movements. Marinette spared a glance at their teacher, who thankfully had her back turned to them, before stooping to meet Adrien's sitting height. "What?" She whispered, eyes still flickering to the front. Hmm...he had to make this quick and he had to make it count. He needed something that would sit with her for the rest of the class period. "Nothing...just wanted to say good morning… _ma minette_." He whispered in her ear planting a searing kiss on her cheek. He released her wrist and turned his attention back to the front, but not before catching a full view of the pink tinge that spread from her neck to the tips of her ears at the intimate nickname. If their teacher took notice of anything, she chose to ignore it. "G-good morning Adrien." She stuttered in reply before making a break for her seat.

***

The night before had been a rough one for Marinette. Not only had there been two akumas- a set of twins with a nasty sibling rivalry- but she'd also had to pull an all nighter to meet the deadline for a Jagged Stone commission as well as finish her math homework. Needless to say, she was exhausted. So now she sat at her desk, slumped over her pink backpack snoozing away. The only reason for her being early was that she had kept working right up until it was time to get ready for school. So even if it was just 20 minutes of sleep, she'd take it. There was a shuffling of feet and the dragging of furniture before her.

Marinette stirred slightly but still, she slumbered on. That is, until a comforting hand began caressing her hair and the familiar scent of coffee filled her nostrils. Groggily, she lifted her head to lean into the touch. Adrien chuckled at the sight. She'd never admit it, but she loved being pet just as much as he did. He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. "Good morning sunshine. Brought your favourite." She squinted at the to-go cup of coffee he'd placed next to her and raised him a questioning eyebrow. "Yes. It's a double shot of espresso with one pump of cream. No whip." He answered her unspoken question. She beamed at him and happily downed the hot beverage as if it were her lifeline. Adrien scrunched his nose slightly. For someone that grew up in a bakery, she liked her coffee rather bitter in his opinion... he preferred tea. He'd called her sunshine as a joke, but as he watched her practically come to life after a mere few sips of some hot bean juice, he couldn't help but think that she really is his sunshine. He never wants her to go dull. "Good morning Adrien. Thank you." She all but sighed.

****

Adrien was actually losing his mind. He stood near the entrance of the school frantically pacing. Nino had told him he'd run a hole into the ground if he kept that up but it had fallen on deaf ears. They'd messed up. No, _he'd_ messed up. Oh, why were things so messed up?! They'd had an argument, their first real one to date and now she wasn't answering his calls. Granted- it had been pretty late when he'd left her room so she may have well fallen asleep. But the thought of losing everything, losing her- plagued his thoughts. He knew they'd work it out. He wasn't that unsure of his relationship, but the idea that they'd hurt each other, that they'd let emotions get the better of them, that he'd made her cry, made his chest tighten uncomfortably. He needed to see her, to make things right.

His thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was Alya that had cleared her throat, but stood beside her was none other than Marinette. He vaguely registered Alya and Nino brushing past him, most likely to give them a moment. He took a cautious step towards her. She raised her chin and steeled herself as if preparing for the worst; but he saw the way her lip quivered, he saw the red that rimmed her eyes. She must have cried a lot. Slowly, carefully, he brought her hand to his mouth and brushed a fleeting kiss to her palm. An apology. Forgiveness. "Good morning my love." He greeted, never taking his eyes off hers. Her hardened composure crumpled. She took two quick steps forward and flung her arms around his neck. It was them against the problem, never them against each other. They couldn't forget that. "Good morning Adrien." She replied, muffled by his shirt as he pulled her in closer.

*****

Adrien woke up to the sound of tapping and chirping above him. Next to his bed was a little window that provided a lovely stream of light in the morning. A window which a family of blue birds had thought a perfect place to make their new home. While he sometimes grew annoyed at their insistent chirping, he didn't have the heart to chase them away. After all, they were right. This was the perfect place to call home. Adrien loved the mornings in this home, he loved watching the breeze gently sway the trees that grew up from the yard and knocked against his balcony railing. He loved the sound of his little blue bird friends and the occasional pitter patter of their feet as they hopped along the roof and window sill. He loved the smell of morning dew when he opted to have his tea on the balcony. But he especially loved the sight of the person beside him- bathed in sunlight, freckled skin shimmering in gold, dark hair strewn across their pillow like spilt ink and pink lips parted ever so slightly as she snored softly. Usually, he'd use this time to just admire her, but they had somewhere to be later, so he knew he had wake the sleeping beauty. With a smile gracing his own lips, he bent down to meet hers. He kissed her lovingly, just enough to wake her. Her bluebell eyes fluttered open in surprise but she quickly relaxed into his arms and hummed in content. She spoke first. "Good morning Adrien." She greeted, yawning softly. He couldn't help but steal a quick kiss on her nose at the action, causing her to giggle and squirm away. "Good morning Marinette, my wife." He replied, pulling her back in once again.

He'd never get tired of calling her that.


End file.
